


All Tied Up

by Verai



Series: Corrections [10]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Interrupted Sex, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You are surprised by the collection of ropes laid out on Arthur’s bed. Unsure of what’s to come, but willing to trust the man, you hand over all control to him for one night. But can you handle it?





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written about this before. Shibari/kinbaku is beautiful and full of trust, and I felt that this was a great activity for Arthur & Prison Guard!Reader to explore. Next part should get back to the hot & heavy smut, but I wanted to explore their limits.

Two nights ago, Arthur called you to plan for the weekend. 

"You willin' to try somethin' a bit different this time?" 

"How different?" 

"Just a few more ropes than before."

"I'll think about it." 

***

You did some internet research, and saw some photos. You weren't entirely sure if it was what Arthur had meant; you figured it was better to just ask him directly. 

You arrived at Arthur's apartment before he got out of work. Putting your bag down, you looked at the multiple ropes on his bed. There were thick red ropes and even thicker white ropes. There was a very long black rope too, the one he normally used to tie you up with. Staring at all of them, you barely heard the door open. 

"Darlin'?" Arthur set his work bag down and came up to you. He smelled of sweat and sawdust. 

"Hey. Just, uh, admiring all the ropes you got here," you said, trying to hide your apprehension. 

As always, he was incredibly in tune with your emotions, and sat you down on the bed. He opened the closet and pulled out a thin, black photo album. Sitting next to you, he handed it to you. 

"Only one other person has seen this, and she's the one who took the photos."

_ She? _ You wondered who it was, but when you opened the album, all your questions went out the window. 

They were obviously Arthur, but the photos never showed his face. He was tied up in different poses, expertly strung up like a beautiful hunk of manly meat. Each photo caught him in a different light, each picture focusing on various angles of his body. You were completely blown away. 

"This… you're gorgeous."

Arthur blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was Sadie, she knew how to make art out of mud." He took the album from you and set it aside, then took your hands in his. "I wanna tie you up, like you saw. I think you'd like it."

You considered him for a moment. "Why did  _ you _ agree to get tied up?" 

Arthur looked down for a moment, then looked back up at you, his eyes baring a sadness you hadn't seen before. "I was havin' a rough time. Sadie suggested I submit to her, not sexually, just in a platonic way. It was what I needed then, helped me work out some stuff." 

At your unspoken question, he answered, "She was a friend at my old workplace. Heart of gold, but a hell of a firecat."

You kept looking at him and he held his hands up. “We was just friends, I swear.”

“Okay, okay, I believe you. I wasn’t really worried about that, anyway. I was more curious about this old workplace that you mention sometimes.”

Arthur shrugged. “Just a club I worked security at.”

You got the feeling that there was more, but he clearly didn’t feel comfortable talking about it, so you told yourself you’d wait. You hoped that he’d tell you all about it, in due time.

***

Arthur went to take a shower, and you took your clothes off and sat on the bed, waiting. Surrounded by ropes, you took a deep breath to try and calm yourself; you had let him tie you up and blindfold you in previous sessions, but for some reason, this was different. Whenever he had tied you up before, you had at least some freedom of movement. Even when he held you down, you still felt like you could escape. To be trussed up, completely restrained… You weren't sure how you felt about the situation. Part of you wanted to push yourself past your fear. You weren’t afraid of a big man having you at his mercy since you knew it was safe; it was with Arthur, after all. It was being fully tied up that got your stomach in knots.

When he came out, completely naked, you were distracted from your thoughts when you looked at his imposing body; one water drop trailed from the thick column of his neck down his chest, and you had to swallow to stop from drooling. You glanced downwards, noticing that he looked ready to go. He smiled, noticing where your eyes were roaming, and prowled over to you. 

Gently, he guided you down onto your back. Taking the red rope, he started to tie up your legs. You watched, mesmerized by the intricate loops he was making, until your legs, from your ankles up to your thighs, were immobile.

He looked at you, watching for your reaction. You felt calm so far, so he continued. Taking the white rope, he lifted you into his lap and wrapped you up around your torso, criss-crossing the rope over your breasts so you could feel the material against your nipples with each breath. He took your arms and bound your wrists together, with a pretty knot.

“Beautiful,” he uttered reverently, and lifted you to the edge of the bed closest to the mirror. 

Looking at yourself, you could barely recognize your body. Somehow the ropes made you look… erotic. Turning to Arthur, you smiled.

“Take a photo of me!” 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and took your phone from your bag. “You sure about this?”

“Yeah, just do it!”

He moved around a bit, trying to get the right angle and right light, and finally took a couple photos.

“Let me see!”

“Nope. You can look at it later.” He set your phone down and walked towards the bed. “Right now, it’s play time.”

“Yes, sir.”

He grinned. “Good girl.” Rolling you onto your stomach and pulling you so that your head was just off the edge of the bed, he caressed your cheek and guided his cock towards your mouth. Opening gratefully for him, you began licking and sucking on him, just the way he liked. Without being able to move your hands, you did everything you could with your lips and your tongue.

Reaching down to gently caress your cheek with the back his knuckles, Arthur hummed encouraging sounds, keeping himself from thrusting wildly down your throat, but just barely. You could feel his hips twitch every once in a while, but he maintained his control, making sure that you had enough air to breathe as you sucked and licked his length with all the love you possibly could.

“That’s enough, sweetheart,” he murmured as he stepped away from you. Whimpering, you looked up at him, waiting for his next command.

“You did good.” He climbed onto the bed and took a position behind you, straddling your legs. He grasped your hips and lifted you up, putting a pillow underneath your belly to angle your ass in the air. You felt his member nudging your opening from behind, and heard a growl as he pushed into you. “So tight.”

All you could do was cry out as he sped up, his hips slamming into you from behind, his hands holding down your body. You tried to move your arms, but being so tied up, you could barely move. He had tied you expertly, and the ropes felt like a harness, holding you snugly & cozily.

Yet because you couldn't move, not even one inch, a small fear started to seep into your brain, distracting you from what Arthur was doing. Distantly, you could hear him mutter in your ear.

“All mine to use, all mine to fuck as I please…”

Arthur moved half of you off the bed, your head hanging a few inches off the floor. He shoved his cock back inside of you and started thrusting uncontrollably. You had never felt him lose himself like this before; it was as if he had given in completely to his carnal needs and was using your body to sate his hunger. He was silent, with the occasional grunt, mostly just heavy breathing. 

Your heart started racing, but not because of lust, but because of anxiety. You logically knew it was Arthur behind you, but being so truly helpless with a large body pressing against you that you couldn’t see, along with the feeling of blood rushing to your head from your position, triggered something deep inside of you, causing your body to seize up with unease.

You couldn’t get a word out. All you could do was whimper, but in this situation, Arthur misunderstood and held you down harder, his cock pistoning in and out of you. To your dismay, you couldn’t enjoy it past the fog of turmoil in your mind and in your body.

And then you finally remembered what to say.

“Cherries.” It came out as barely a whisper.

He didn’t hear you. So you repeated it, the sound coming out like a cry.

Arthur immediately stopped and pulled out of you. “Sweetheart?”

“I…” Your voice quivered. You hated sounding like this. “Untie me, please.”

He pulled you up and into his lap. Reaching for the rope around your wrists, he began untying you, his voice a calming tone as he let you know that you'd be free soon. With each length he unwound from you, he kissed your rope marks, light though they were, and once he had completely untied you, he got an aloe lotion on the nightstand and started to gently spread the lotion wherever the rope had dug into your skin. The tender motions of his hands, the soft humming that soothed you, and the soft kisses he planted on your temple were almost too much; you felt guilty for stopping when he was enjoying himself.

“I’m sorry—”

Arthur immediately hushed you. “Not yer fault, sweet girl.” He turned you in his lap so that the two of you were facing each other. He looked you straight in the eyes, his shoulders slumped as he let out a sad sigh. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice you feelin’ uncomfortable earlier. Was too busy bein’ selfish.”

You could feel the regret in his body, and leaned your forehead against his. “You weren’t being selfish. I should’ve been more vocal.” After a moment, you gave him a wan smile. “I guess we both could be better, huh?”

He nodded and kissed your cheek. “We’ll be better.” Holding you tenderly, he pressed his cheek to yours. “Together.”

***

You spent the rest of the night just cuddling with him, as he turned on a movie and held you close, massaging your back and your shoulders. 

“Are you okay with this?”

Arthur looked at you, an eyebrow raised. “With what?”

You gestured around, feeling lost. “Just… this. No fucking.”

He chuckled and hugged you. “Of course.” He took your hands in his and kissed them. “We don’t always hafta do play time. If you want to go out somewhere, I’d be fine with that too.”

You leaned back into his embrace and hummed thoughtfully. “But I love play time…”

You felt and heard his deep belly laugh. “I do too, darlin’.” He kissed your cheek. “Almost as much as I love you.”

The two of you finished the movie and went to bed, with Arthur holding you as he fell asleep. It took a little while longer for you, as your brain was running a mile a minute, processing what had happened earlier and what you could, or should, do about it. After some deep thought, you decided to not get tied up fully again, because as much as you prided yourself on being able to overcome your own personal fears, some things were too much at once. The fact that you let Arthur tie up your wrists alone was a huge step. After a traumatizing incident as a child, where you were tied up and locked in a closet for a full day (a prank gone horribly wrong when you were forgotten), you didn’t like being in small, dark places, and you absolutely hated having your whole body restrained.

“Arthur?”

“Mmm?”

“I don’t want to be tied up again.”

He kissed the back of your neck. “I understand, darlin’.”

Smiling at his unconditional acceptance of your preferences, you closed your eyes and dreamed of a bright and happy future with Arthur.

***

The next day, you stared at the photo on your phone, still unable to believe that it was you. Arthur took the picture at just the right angle to not show your whole face, just from your lips down, you biting them shyly, and sitting in a position that didn’t reveal your private bits. It looked artistic, sexy, and  _ definitely _ not like you.

You sent it to your best friend.

_ Guess who this is. And don’t show anyone. _

She wrote back later that night.

_ what _

_ the _

_ fuck _

_ omg omg omg is that you? _

Laughing, you replied.

_ Yup. Arthur took the picture. Can’t believe it, right? _

She responded.

_ damn _

_ u hawt _

Laughing, you texted her back that you’d meet her for coffee the next morning and went to sleep.

***

“I showed Charles.”

You sputtered, nearly spilling your coffee. “Wh-what?”

“He’s already seen you naked, what are you worried about?”

“I meant,  _ why _ ?”

“So he could do it to me, obviously.”

You sighed, then laughed. Your best friend was incorrigible, and you loved her for it.

“Would you ever do it again?” she asked, looking at you seriously.

You thought about it, staring up at the sky for a few moments. “Nah, probably not.”

“Finally, she admits it,” she said, patting your knee. “Everyone has their limits.” She gave you a gimlet stare. “Even you.”

You nodded. “I know, I know. Even me…”

**Author's Note:**

> So The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette requested a part where Reader gets close to using or actually uses the safeword, and I thought this would be a good opportunity to develop Guard!Reader & Arthur’s relationship. Thanks for the prompt! It helped me flesh out their characters more!


End file.
